1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for lenses and a frame of an eyeglasses, more particularly one, which allows the lenses to be easily coupled to the frame, and which can effectively prevent the lenses from becoming loose.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People usually wear eyeglasses to correct their vision errors caused by nearsightedness, farsightedness etc, and will also wear safety glasses or sport and leisure glasses to protect their eyes when they are engaged in certain activities.
Referring to FIGS. 5, and 6, a conventional structure for safety glasses and glasses for sport and leisure includes a lens part 3, and a frame, which consists of a front 5, and a pair of temples 4 pivoted to respective ones of two ends of the front 5; the front 5 is formed with receiving rooms 51 for the lens part 3, and a holding trench 52 around the receiving rooms 51; the edge of the lens part 3 is inserted in the holding trench 52 so that the lens part 3 is held in position in the receiving rooms 51.
However, the above mounting structure for the lens part and the frame is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. The frame can only be connected with those lenses that are made in the shape of the receiving rooms of the front thereof. In other words, the user can""t fit lenses of various different shapes to the frame for a change.
2. It takes relatively much material to manufacture the front of the frame because the frame front has to be formed with such an edge as to fit around a lens part. And, the lower edge of the frame front will unnecessarily cover some portions of the user"" face under the eyes.
3. It takes skill, carefulness, and more time to fit the lens part 3 in the receiving room of the front 5 of the frame otherwise either the lens part 3 or the frame front 5 will be damaged.
4. In order for allowing the lens part 3 to be more easily fitted in the front 5, the holding trench 52 is usually made such that there will be space between it and the edge of the lens part 3 after mounting. Consequently, the lens part 3 is not firm enough, and can possibly fall off after the eyeglasses have been slightly deformed after extended period of time of use.
5. The front 5 is relatively thick as compared with the lens part 3, and is likely to cause discomfort to the wearer. The whole glasses can""t be used any longer once either one of the lens part and the front is damaged while there is higher possibility of safety glasses getting damaged.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a mounting structure for lenses and a frame of an eyeglasses that will overcome the above disadvantages.
The eyeglasses according to the present invention include a lens part having left-eye and right-eye parts connected together, and a frame having a front and temples pivoted to the front. The lens part has rearwards extending wings at two ends, and an engaging hole on a middle of a nosepiece thereof. Each wing has a slot having rear and front sections. The front of the frame has a post fitting with the engaging hole, and insertion portions, which are formed on inward sides of two folded ends, and which fit with the slot rear sections; stopping portions are formed on the insertion portions, and are shaped such as to be capable of being through the slot front sections. The stopping portions are longer than the slot rear sections. Thus, the lens can be firmly coupled to the front of the frame by means of displacing the lens part rewards relative to the front to insert the post in the engaging hole and at the same time fit the insertion portions in respective slot rear sections after the stopping portions have been passed through respective slot front sections.